


Как ты можешь это смотреть?

by Damn_Muse



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2020-07-25 18:51:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20030662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damn_Muse/pseuds/Damn_Muse
Summary: Доктор встречается лицом к лицу с одной из самых страшных вещей...с чикфликами.





	Как ты можешь это смотреть?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a translation of [How Can You Watch That Thing?](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/4054003/1/How-Can-You-Watch-That-Thing) by [cheri1](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/264322/cheri1)  
Also published here: https://ficbook.net/readfic/1988361

Доктор простонал, поднявшись с пола в консольной комнате, и потянулся. Он только что закончил регулировку в контрольной панели ТАРДИС. Улыбнувшись, он погладил ее и посмотрел в потолок.

— Ну вот, опять, — сказал он, — кажется, тебе нужно все чаще настраиваться. Ты уже немолода, старушка.

Доктор усмехнулся, когда ТАРДИС недовольно заворчала.

— Эй, не злись, я и сам не вчера родился.

ТАРДИС нежно пробормотала что-то, когда Доктор погладил панель управления.

— Готова к новому путешествию, старая подруга?

ТАРДИС вновь пробормотала что-то в ответ. Доктор улыбнулся.

— И я, — сказал он, — пожалуй, поищу Роуз и спрошу о том, куда она хочет отправится. У меня столько отличных идей, но хочу узнать ее мнение.

Потянувшись, Доктор вздохнул и пошел в сторону жилого сектора в поисках Роуз. Он нашел ее на кровати в спальне за просмотром фильма. Остановившись в дверях, он улыбнулся ее красоте. Внезапно Доктор замер, заметив слезы, скатывающиеся по ее щекам.

— Роуз? — взволнованно спросил он, войдя в комнату, — Роуз, что случилось?

Она повернулась к нему, смутившись, когда он сел рядом и взял ее руки в свои.

— Ничего не случилось.

Доктор нахмурился.

— Но ты плачешь, — сказал он.

— А, это, — ответила Роуз, усмехнувшись, — я в порядке. Я просто смотрю очень грустный фильм.

Доктор покачал головой. Он никогда не понимал эту людскую необходимость плакать над грустными фильмами. Во вселенной есть достаточно вещей, над которыми стоило плакать. Тем не менее, он всегда искал возможность, чтобы быть ближе к Роуз, и поэтому он придвинулся, обнял ее за плечи и стал смотреть фильм вместе с ней. Он замер, когда увидел женщину, лежащую на больничной кровати.

— Что с ней? — спросил он. Роуз шмыгнула носом и вытерла глаза бумажным платком.

— Она умирает. У нее рак, — сказала она.

— О, это очень плохо, — ответил Доктор.

— Да, и она мать-одиночка, живущая на пособии, разлучена со своей семьей, а человек, которого она любит, в армии. Его послали на секретную миссию, он пропал и теперь его пытаются найти пока не стало слишком поздно. Она умирает, и у нее забрали детей.

Доктор приподнял бровь.

— Я правильно полагаю, что именно это люди называют «чикфлик»?

— Да, думаю, что так, — сказала Роуз, кивнув. Доктор взглянул на нее.

— И тебе нравится смотреть эти слезливые истории? — с недоверием спросил он. Роуз пожала плечами.

— Время от времени. Иногда мне нравится просто посмотреть фильм и хорошенько выплакаться.

Доктор покачал головой.

— Я говорил это раньше и скажу снова. Вы, люди, странные существа, — сказал он.

Положив голову на плечо Роуз, он тихо смотрел, как она вытирает глаза, шмыгая носом.

_Женщина в больнице взглянула на врача, вошедшего в комнату. _

_— Доктор, Роджера нашли? _

_— Боюсь, что нет, Мари. Он все еще числится пропавшим без вести. Они ищут его, но надежды почти нет. _

_Мари выдала серию душераздирающих кашлей. _

_— Я молюсь, чтобы он благополучно вернулся домой, доктор. Мне осталось не так много жить, и я боюсь, что Сару и Джонатана отправят в приемную семью, и они никогда снова не увидят своего отца._

— О, братец, — пробормотал Доктор, — а я-то думал, что это Далеки эксперты в издевательствах.

_Врач положил руку на плечо Мари. _

_— Ты должна продолжать жить ради них, Мари. Твои дети зависят от тебя. Ты их единственная опора в жизни. _

_— Я стараюсь, доктор, но с каждым днем я все слабее. Я не знаю, сколько времени я еще продержусь. _

_Врач взял ее руки в свои. _

_— Ты должна бороться, Мари. Я знаю, что ты сможешь сделать это. В тебе столько мужества. Ты пример для подражания для всех нас._

Доктор закатил глаза.

_Мари выдала еще одну серию душераздирающих кашлей._

— У меня идея, — сказал Доктор, — почему бы им не достать дробовик и положить конец ее страданиям, как у лошадей?

Роуз укоряюще посмотрела на усмехнувшегося Доктора и, тряхнув головой, обратила все свое внимание обратно к фильму.

_ — Мари, ты должна подождать, — сказал доктор, кладя руку на ее волосы, — я…я…люблю тебя._

Доктор приподнял бровь.

_— Нет, доктор, не говорите так. _

_— Я должен был сказать это. Я безнадежно влюбился в тебя за те несколько недель, пока ухаживал за тобой. Моя дорогая, почему ты ждешь мужчину, который может никогда не вернуться, когда я могу подарить тебе весь мир? _

_— Нет, я не могу. Я люблю Роджера. _

_— Не глупи, — сказал доктор, пристально глядя ей в глаза, — я лучше. Только дай мне шанс, и я сделаю тебя счастливой. _

_— Ох, доктор, — сказала Мари, поглаживая его лицо, — я не должна, но я не могу прекратить чувствовать то, что я чувствую к тебе. Ты был так добр ко мне, и я не знаю, как отплатить за всю твою доброту. _

_— Я знаю, — ответил доктор, — полюби меня. _

— Эй, Роуз? Роуз повернулась к Доктору.

— Да?

— У тебя есть мусорное ведро? Меня сейчас стошнит.

— Не нравится — не смотри.

Доктор приподнял бровь.

— Это действительно замечательная идея. Не думаю, что мой живот выдержит еще немного этого фестиваля рыданий, — сказал он и поцеловал Роуз в щеку, — когда закончишь, приходи в консольную комнату. Мне хочется полететь куда-нибудь, и у меня есть несколько идей о том, куда, но мне хотелось бы узнать твое мнение.

Роуз кивнула. Доктор снова поцеловал ее в щеку и улыбнулся, ласково проведя рукой по ее волосам.

Выходя из комнаты, он обернулся и увидел, что она вытирает глаза. Озорная мысль промелькнула в его голове и, едва сдерживая ликование, он убежал в консольную комнату ждать Роуз.

***

— Боже, это было очень хорошо, — сказала Роуз, выключив телевизор.

Вытирая последние слезы, она направилась к консольной комнате, чтобы поговорить с Доктором.

— Доктор? — позвала она, заходя в комнату и оглядываясь, — фильм закончился. Я здесь.

Она осмотрела комнату.

— Где ты?

— Роуз.

Роуз резко обернулась, услышав голос Доктора с другой стороны консоли. Она замерла. Его нигде не было видно.

Роуз пожала плечами. Наверное, он опять работает под консолью. Она обошла ее и остановилась…

Доктор лежал на полу, свернувшись в клубок. На лице — агония.

— Доктор? – испуганно спросила Роуз, — что случилось?

— Я решил немного погулять, пока ты смотрела фильм, попал в засаду и получил ранение. Я… я умираю, — сказал он сквозь зубы.

Глаза Роуз расширились в ужасе.

— Ох, нет, Доктор, — сказала она, схватив его за плечи.

— Роуз, у меня не так много времени. Я… скоро… регенерирую.

Слезы полились из глаз Роуз.

— Ох, Боже, только не снова. Я только привыкла к этому телу, — сказала она, гладя его по волосам, — боже мой, Доктор, кто тебя ранил?

— Я… не знаю… не увидел… я лишь вернулся так быстро, как смог.

Слезы текли по щекам Роуз, когда она наклонилась и поцеловала его в лоб.

— Доктор, я хочу, чтобы ты знал, что вне зависимости от того, как ты будешь выглядеть в следующей инкарнации, я буду всегда тебя любить, — сказала она.

Доктор улыбнулся.

— И я всегда буду любить тебя. Но… у меня есть одна просьба перед тем, как я уйду.

— Все, что угодно, — сказала Роуз, всхлипывая.

— Позаботься о детях.

Роуз замерла и нахмурилась.

— О детях? Каких детях?

— Наших… детях.

Роуз уставилась на него так, словно бы он регенерировал и у него появились две головы.

— О чем ты? У нас нет детей.

— У нас есть дети. Мы удочерили их на Фарваксе 9. Люси и Дези, помнишь?

Роуз уставилась на него.

— Эм… Доктор… регенерация спутала у тебя все в голове или еще что-то?

— Позаботься о них, Роуз, на случай, если что-то пойдет не так с моей регенерацией, — сказал Доктор, сжимая ее руки, — я не хочу, чтобы наши любимые дети оказались в публичном доме или взяты в рабство.

Роуз вытаращила глаза.

— Доктор, ты говоришь бессмыслицу, — сказала она.

— Прощай, моя дорогая! Не забудь делать выплаты за ТАРДИС, пока меня не будет. Я не хочу, чтобы мы потеряли ее.

Роуз уставилась на него.

— Я не знала, что ты платишь за ТАРДИС, — сказала она.

— О да, и у меня осталось еще 10 выплат. Позаботься об этом, любимая. Я не хочу, чтобы какой-нибудь конфискатор пришел и забрал наш дом. Нашим детям нужна стабильная обстановка.

— Доктор, в последнее время не было никаких детей! Я не знаю, что регенерация сделала с твоими мозгами, но мы не удочеряли детей и…

Роуз замерла и посмотрела на хихикнувшего Доктора. Она прищурилась.

— Подожди-ка.

Она взяла руку Доктора и убрала ее с его груди, когда он уставился на нее с ехидной усмешкой. Ее глаза расширились, когда она заметила, что не было никакой раны. Она взглянула на Доктора и увидела, как он смотрел на нее с ликованием.

— Будь ты проклят! — воскликнула Роуз, ударяя хохотавшего Доктора.

— Что? Не нравится быть в своих чикфликах, Роуз? — спросил он с озорными огоньками в глазах.

Он прикрыл голову руками, хихикая, пока Роуз продолжала его бить.

— Иногда ты действительно идиот, ты в курсе?

— Прости, Роуз, я не мог остановиться. Я просто должен был разыграть тебя после этого глупого фильма. Ты ведь знаешь меня.

Он убрал руки от головы, когда Роуз перестала его бить и свирепо посмотрела на него. Доктор протянул руку и погладил ее по щеке.

— Извини за то, что испугал тебя, я честно всего лишь пытался подшутить, — сказал он. На его лице появилась улыбка, — о да, и ты на это попалась. Я думал, что ты поймешь раньше. Особенно после того, как я упомянул детей.

— Ну, я подумала, что регенерация смешала все в твоей голове, как в прошлый раз, — сказала Роуз застенчиво.

Доктор тихо усмехнулся, вытирая слезы Роуз.

— Прости, за то, что испугал, моя Роуз, — сказал он мягко, — я всего лишь не смог удержаться от небольшого веселья. Ты знаешь меня в этом теле. Я не знаю, когда остановиться.

Он притянул ее к себе и погладил по волосам.

— Но ты должна признать, что эти фильмы сентиментальные, — сказал он, поцеловав ее в макушку.

— Знаю, но все равно люблю их, — ответила Роуз, — это запретное пристрастие.

— Да, знаю кое-что об этом. У меня было пристрастие к мармеладкам. Вот это было мое запретное пристрастие.

— Правда? Ты любишь мармелад?

— Любил. Несколько регенераций назад я съел столько, что мне было плохо.

Он прижал ее к себе и поцеловал слезы, стекающие по ее щекам. Они лежали в тишине еще некоторое время.

— Люси и Дези? — наконец спросила Роуз. Доктор довольно усмехнулся.

— «Я люблю Люси» — хорошее шоу, — сказал он и улыбнулся, — к тому же, ты поверила. Я понимал, что это заставит тебя начать подозревать, что что-то происходит.

— Я сказала, что подумала, что регенерация повредила что-то в твоей голове.

Доктор хихикнул.

— Я так понимаю, это доказывает, что я лишь глупая обезьяна? – спросила Роуз.

— Нет, ты не глупая. Как минимум, не настолько глупая, как остальная часть человечества.

— Огромное спасибо. Это заставляет меня чувствовать себя гораздо лучше, — саркастично сказала Роуз. Доктор улыбнулся и поцеловал ее в щеку.

— Ты одно из умнейших существ, которых я видел за все мои жизни. Остальные могут стыдиться, — сказал Доктор, — я действительно имею это ввиду.

Роуз улыбнулась.

— А сейчас, если мы выкинем эти сентиментальные чикфлики, которые ты смотришь, ты будешь еще умнее.

Он захихикал, когда Роуз ударила его. Доктор вздохнул, мягко поцеловал Роуз и улыбнулся.

— Ладно, и куда мы полетим дальше? — спросил он, — как я уже сказал, мне не терпится куда-нибудь отправиться.

— Без разницы. Выбери что-нибудь. Ты лучше меня знаешь, куда нам стоит полететь.

Доктор кивнул и помог Роуз встать.

— Как насчет Законии? У них есть прекрасные парки с водопадами и статуями в римском стиле, — сказал он.

Роуз улыбнулась.

— Звучит неплохо. Доктор усмехнулся.

— Или мы можем отправится в Корнбалию и увидеть аукционы вдов и сирот, и отделение больных раком, где врачи безумно влюблены в своих пациентов и пристают к ним в их кроватях, и угольные шахты, где матери работают 23 часа в сутки за пенни для того, чтобы помочь своим незаконным детям и…

Он засмеялся, когда Роуз ударила его по спине.

— Ладно-ладно, Закония, — сказал он.

Он захихикал, глядя как Роуз, закатив глаза и покачав головой, пошла обратно к своей комнате.

— Ты знаешь, что ты любишь меня! — крикнул он.

— Люблю, но иногда это чертовски сложно! — крикнула Роуз в ответ.

Доктор широко улыбнулся, глядя как она выходит из консольной комнаты. Хихикнув, он ввел координаты и приготовился к взлету.


End file.
